Various devices have been previously disclosed for pulling fence posts from the ground using a farm tractor or other mobile equipment to provide the power for lifting. Some of these are large and complex machines, not suitable for use with smaller tractors commonly found on farms or ranches. Some devices require that the operator dismount from the tractor to attach the gripping means to the post or have a second person present to perform this operation. Some devices require auxiliary power equipment to supply hydraulic or other mechanical power to apply gripping or lifting action, making these devices too complicated and expensive for use by most farm and ranch operators. All or most of these devices require precise maneuvering of the tractor by the operator to approach the post so that it is exactly centered with the pulling device. Additionally, some devices require that the operator lower the tractor's three point hitch at a precise time as the tractor approaches the post in order that the device properly grip the post. Most of the disclosed devices allow the pulled post to fall at random when released so that the operator cannot continue backing the tractor to the next post to be pulled without driving over or around the post which has been pulled and released. None of the disclosed devices will allow the operator to alternately pull various sizes of wooden posts and standard steel T posts without making mechanical adjustments to the device. The capability of pulling a mixture of wood posts and steel posts is of great importance within the farm and ranch community because most fences contain a mixture of these posts.